


Over My Head

by Accohen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had arrived at the motel shortly after an exhausting hunt and all Dean wanted was to sleep but maybe he could be convinced otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over My Head

“I'm going to take a shower, don't wait for me.” Sam said as he turned his back to Dean and stripped right there, ignoring Dean intense gaze.

Dean wasn't planning to, anyway. He took off his towel and lay in their spacious bed, sighing.

They had finally arrived at the motel, a safe and far away place where nobody knew who they are and with no monsters. A safe haven, as it should be. It was just what they needed after finishing a long and frustrating hunt.

At first, Dean thought it would be an easy job. A ghost. A simple salt and burn that should have been enough, but no! Of course, not! A witch stumbled across their path. A powerful and old witch who had more tricks than a cheap whore. But business is business, and in the end, they had to chase the nasty thing for two different cities. And on top of it, she had decided, they were too dangerous to be left alive. It was close, pure hunter's luck they were both still on their feet.

He fucking hates witches.

As told, it was a nightmare. With their spells and curses, was what almost killed them in the end. A beginner mistake, they were too tired and annoyed with each other to pay attention to the basic stuff. Dean hated that so much.

But it wasn't all, no. They had to have a fight, again. That's for sure, didn't help things. This time, the fight's reason was some girl Dean had invited to their room.

Their room.

Sam couldn’t believe in what he was seeing, the words were coming off Dean’s mouth, but all he could hear was the blood pumping angrily in his ear.

How can he dare?

“Sammy, don't you wanna join? I'd be happy to share.” Sam read Dean’s lips.

How can He dare?

Annoyed, Sam was out of the room like a rocket. He refused to share the same place with him and Dean's new girl. Dean tried to convince him otherwise; it was too dangerous to stay alone. Anyone could do something if they turn their backs or relax for a moment in their sleep.

Sam had the answer at the tip of his tongue.

“Nothing's gonna happen. Apparently, you already have a companion.”

“Don't be ridiculous!” Dean laughed. He didn't believe in this jealousy attack of his brother, he felt offended and at the same time pleased. Overjoyed. It means that Sam was jealous of him? Like, that kind of jealous? That girl's resentful air went very well for him. At least in his mind, it was beautiful to see.

Shaking his head, Dean put his concentration on the road and focused on the bed that was waiting for him in the next city. He shouldn't be surprised, it always ended the same. After their dramatic exit, where they had left a path of destruction and a body burned and buried, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep through the night.

But, no! Finally, after they finished with the witch, he thought it should be easier than that, he found a place, a safe place and what his brother did?

At one go, Sam scared away their free room and his free lay. Now he was on the other side of the city, pulling his car into the first hotel with an available parking space, but not before checking they wouldn't be followed, twice.

Well, he thought, as Sam and he entered the little cabin, there's was no reason to complain. The place was comfy and large, one queen sized bed, a TV, and a bathroom with lots of hot water.

Like usual, the pretty attendant mistook them for a boyfriend pair, but he didn't care, he was so tired that it didn't even occur to him. She can keep her stupid ideas, it doesn't matter and even if they were true, it's nobody's business.

Inside, Dean was the first one to reach the bathroom. Quickly e nice, he didn't last more than five minutes under the spray. If he had, he would have slept right there. Sam jumped right after him with a boxer at his hands, presenting him with a beautiful view, all toned skin and well-built muscles, becoming more handsome every passing day.

It wasn't like Dean was gay, but he wouldn't lie, he had dated some guys in his teenage days. Was a past long ago forgotten who whom he had good memories. Usually, Dean preferred to be on top, receiving some blowjobs and other times, some good asses too. Thinking of that, he always had good luck. They practically threw themselves at his feet.

Dean dried himself up and laid down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He sighed; relieved to finally be able to close his eyes without fearing something could happen to his little brother. And, most of all, without worrying if Sam was cranky about the woman around him.

He didn't get that, although it was very clear. Dean would never leave his brother to stay with some other girl. Even knowing all of that, he still had fun teasing Sam. He closed his eyes and almost laughed at this picture, relaxing after every new breath. It was like he was this guy who had a jealous girlfriend and would like to please her. Hum... he would love to please Sam in every thinkable way, but he knew, that was never going to happen. Even if Sam were gay, they were brothers first of all.

Or was what Dean thought.

With this in mind, Dean wondered what it would be like if he could touch his brother. Was a tempting and very distinct image; he could picture Sam in that shower, abstained of anything that could cover him as the water run down his sharp and tight body, passing by his hair where he would throw it backward with his hands in this sensual motion where, of course, he wouldn't be aware of. Then the water would pursue his way wetting Sam's tanned skin and would pass by every muscle, finally fondling that big cock of his.

Exactly what Dean would like to do.

Every new picture that popped into Dean's mind only got him hornier, more aroused than any other woman could make him.

He knew it was wrong, nasty and dirty, but oh so good, a small fantasy that grows up with the years and always comes back to haunt him. He liked that what he saw and wanted to see more, couldn't stop thinking about how it would feel. For sure, Dean didn't know when all started, but now? Sincerely, he didn't give a fuck. Not at all, not when all he could think about was Sam and how they could be perfect for each other.

He didn't stop himself when his hands grabbed his erect and swelled dick, thinking about how much it would be good if Sammy was there; Sam's hands would slide slowly through his body and his wet mouth would kiss between his legs. Better yet, Sam would sit down and would ride him with all his force.

That would be the paradise, or maybe, he just deserved to be thrown back into hell for only thinking these things. That wasn't his fault, exactly. It was too long since the last one-night stand acceptable and it didn't get any better when Sam kept cockblocking him and scaring away the other chicks only to tease him, probably not intentionally, but not less true.

Sam Winchester was a damn tease. 

It was getting critical. When it wasn't Sam, was his conscience. Well, he tried, he tried really hard. He'd go to bars without his brother and often arrived drunk. Usually, it would resolve his problem. But not anymore, it wasn't enough. He couldn't sleep with them, being male or female didn't matter, he just couldn't. The last time he had attempted sex with a woman had turned terribly wrong, it was so horrible and depressing that he had to force himself in order to not get limp. The blame wasn't on the girl, she was beautiful and perfumed, fucking wet waiting for him. She kissed well and nipped his skin exactly the way he liked and then, there he was, thinking about anything but the girl on top of him. Most of the time or he thinks of Sam or he couldn't get it up.

 

 

He just wanted his brother, just him and no one else. And the worst part was feeling like he was cheating on Sam. He felt sick dammed. Even for him that was totally crazy shit. Thank God his dad wasn't alive to see this. What would He say? He probably would beat him up to get that idea off his head. But it was okay, in that moment He couldn't care less as his hands went smoothly down on his dick, already on the right point. Only if He could have someone to share this moment. Ah, only if he had somebody to ease his mood... could it be Sam and his gorgeous body and soul? But only if He wanted to.

However, it was too much to ask. So he just stayed right where he was, with his hands in his dick and closed eyes, moaning low on the back of his throat, feeling his quick breath and his shaking body out of control. 

He just wanted his brother, just him and no one else. And the worst was feeling like he was cheating on Sam.

He felt sick dammed.

Even for him, that was totally kinky. Thank God, his dad wasn't alive to see this. What would he say? He probably would beat him up to get that idea off his head. But it was okay, in that moment he couldn't care less when his hands went smoothly down over his dick, already on the spot. Only if he had someone to share this moment. Ah, only if he had somebody to ease his mood... could it be Sam and his gorgeous body and soul? But only if Sam wanted to.

However, it was too much to ask. So he just stayed right where he was, with his hands in his dick and closed eyes, moaning low on the back of his throat, feeling his quick breath and his shaking body out of control.

Thrown in his haze, Dean didn't hear the shower being turned off, even if something in the back of his mind warned him. Yet, he couldn't force himself to stop, he was too relaxed with the lazy rhythm of his hands as they moved in the feel of his hot flash. That's the reason he allowed himself to keep his little haven.

Steps could be heard on the room's floor, but still, Dean kept himself in his own little world.

Sam opened the bathroom door and heard that sound, a muffled noise that made him get it up right away. It was Dean's voice, that same rough voice he always enjoyed listening in the middle of the night with a simple "good night, Sammy." Usually, it was enough to be close to Dean, yet, the view in front of him was ecstasy without the drug.

He looked in shock at Dean jerking off in a slow pace, just for him and calling his name, even if Dean didn't realize it. But Sam could see it and could hear it clearly in the low whisper, something he would recognize anywhere.

Sam didn't know what he was doing. He only knew it was a call, a summon that Dean's voice convoked him to do, to go there and be close to Dean, wherever way he could. It was what he was going to do, what he needed to do.

And, almost like in a hypnotic trance, Sam let his feet carry him next to the bed, getting on his knees. He covered Dean right side after taking off the hand Dean was using and replaced with his mouth. Sam kissed the swollen head first, all shiny and glossy, and licked around it and then swallowed Dean's cock, humming in his throat, a little clumsy, but making Dean groan in pleasure.

As Dean seemed to come out of a dream, he opened his eyes, almost jumping out the bed. He couldn't believe what was in front of him. Sam, his little brother, moving up and down on his cock, floppily but so hot and sharp, he could swear he felt some teeth in the middle of his brother's wet tongue and open lips that squeeze him really thigh.

It really was a dream.

Sam was a fast learner, tried to breathe through his nose and relax his jaw as his head rolled up and down sluggishly, touching and tasting the texture of Dean's skin, studying how far he could reach before gagging, and trying again. It was fascinating. Even for his first time, by far it wasn't so bad like he thought it would be. In fact, he liked. A lot. Sucking others guy’s cocks never came to his mind, but you never know what may happen.

Dean leaned against the mattress and bent over, watching Sam work. And even if his brother's long hair prevented him from seeing the look on his face, he could make out everything else; the strain on the long neck, the raspy hands touching his balls and stomach gently as the strong body twitched and trembled against him. But then he noticed, right down below Sam's bloated dick still wet like the rest of his body, untouched and dripping precum. Sam was moving his hips with these little flicks, rubbing against the sheets, restless, as if He couldn't bear to keep quiet.

He could picture that scene; Sam standing by the bathroom's door watching him masturbate. He must have dropped the towel on the bed without a care and even with the cold in the room, got on his knees for him, exactly where Dean always desired. The sight before him was enough to want and try to get a little taste like Sam was doing for him. He would like to know what Sam thought about that; Sam would appreciate if Dean made him lay down and reciprocate everything done to him? He wondered if his brother enjoyed the moment as much as he did. 

And with the aim to recall every move, Dean touched Sam's hair, pulling off his face and finally seeing what he needed to know. The expression there caught him off guard; Sam had closed eyes and short breathing, face and neck flushed pink. And, If Dean could get a little closer, he would hear the whispered moans in a fusion of submission, pleasure, happiness and even guilty. 

Dean had had enough.

He tugged Sam up by the hair and kissed him on his puffy lips, joining their mouths while their tongues melted together without falter.

"Dean." Sam said, flustered between kisses. He curled around Dean and all Dean could do was squirm, as eager as his brother was.

Dean squeezed Sam's waist and placed him on his lap, without sinking in yet, just rutting against each other.

He didn't know what to do; should he move or stay put? Should he lay Sam in the bed or make him ride him like he dreamed about?

So he did nothing, neither did Sam, who just rolled his hips against Dean, kissing and whining low in his ear, looking for more contact.

Sam straightened his spine and fit back in his lap like he was trying to hide inside him, stealing his breath and getting even closer, touching every corner he could reach with his long fingers. Then Dean with narrowed eyes and lips down on Sam's neck, pulled his long hair hard enough to stretch the muscle as he heard a whimper stuck in his brother's throat.

Ah!Ah!Ah! Sam heard his own choked grunts coming off his mouth. He didn't recognize himself, he never thought that one day he would want to ride or ask anyone to fuck him with so much intent. He couldn't think of anything but Dean's hands squeezing his ass and dean's mouth kissing his lips, although all Dean did was tease him. He felt like a bitch in heat and would give anything to get his cock touched and that want ripped out of him. Every touch got him a little crazier and feeling tight, like strings being played, leaving him only with the sight of his brother and the thought that he would do everything Dean asked of him.

Where Mr. Right was he didn't know, He only needed some kind of relief.

In a flash, Sam saw the moment when Dean soaked his fingers and got his dick wet. Without a warning, Dean lay him down on his back and got between his legs, pushing into the tight virgin heat.

"Motherfuc-" He said with closed eyes, without thinking, feeling his body getting more tense. And then he was boiling hot, gasping for air with a feeling he couldn't explain. It came rushing against his spine and over his dick, making him want to faint. Dean then bit his neck and like a faucet being open, he relaxed, feeling Dean breaching inside and stretching him sweetly slow.

 "Oh, Sammy... Did you finger yourself in the bath? Did you spread your hole wide open? You're still so wet and soft inside. Have you done this before? Hmm?" Dean whispered in his ear and stroked his neck as if it was a secret and only Sam should hear, making Sam's face flush. "You feel that? Hmm... and your stomach cramps? Are you still in pain, right here?" Then Dean made a light pressure on Sam's belly and stomach, realizing that the swelling was gone.

 Sam whined and twitched, remembering why his shower had taken so long and felt his dick getting completely hard.

 "Did you make the enema I asked you to?" Dean said and kept dragging his fingers against Sam's flat abdomen as Sam contracted and relaxed, milking his dick like a pro.

  "Dean!..." Sam whined again, feeling Dean stop balls deep inside him.

 "Oh, Sammy. So tight. Did you see? I'm all inside you. Can you feel my balls touchin’ you? And my dick? So deep, honey." Dean kept on whispering to Sam, kissing him and moving slow, trying to find some home, just a little give that would help find his brother special place.

 "Dee... Please. I need..." Dean heard Sam moan in pain and submission. Just like that, Dean saw his brother let go and be dominated, stretching on the bed and grasping the pillow like his life depended on it.

Dean didn't know how lucky He was until then. He let the air stuck in his lungs go and pushed with a little more force. He went gently, in and out, watching every reaction of his brother. Sam moaned in every motion or contact between their bodies and nothing could be more beautiful than that moment. It was as if Sam couldn't control himself and neither could he.

"Please!" Sam cried and held on for dear life. If he could talk, he would beg for mercy, he would implore for this to stop and to never end.

God, He couldn't do it! Dean was so big and thick, or maybe he was too tight and unprepared. It hurt so much. Oh, it did hurt, but it hurt so good he could do nothing more than moan and spread his legs, just a little bit more.

The world was spinning in the next moment. He found himself riding Dean, just like he wanted to. Fuck, he was about to come.

He said that to Dean.

Well, Dean didn't seem to care, He just grabbed Sam by the waist and drove home, deeper and deeper. But then... No! Dean clamped his fingers at the base of his dick, making him spasm on his cock.

Fuck, He's gonna die.

"Not so quickly, Sammy. Don't be selfish." Then Dean squeezed his balls just enough to make him go crazy. He cramped his hole and rode him as if it was the most important thing in his life. "Oh, Yeah, baby brother. That's right, ride me. Mount me like a champ."

Sam let a sob escape and, in the next second, without a touch, he was coming. He came, came and came until it was just Dean holding him, caressing him and fucking and fucking him without a rest, clamping his body down on his dick and moving erratically and shouting.

Exhaling, Sam kissed Dean and wrapped his arms around him, feeling Dean's cock softening inside him. Finally letting go, Dean unwinded in Sam's arms and supported Sam's head, kissing back and feeling the lasts spasms of both of them.

The kiss was broken and eyes opened, staring into each other. Dean was the first to look away sensing the end. He focused on Sam's unstable breathing; the way He draws in and out the air like it wasn't enough and how Sam was clinging to him like he would disappear in the blink of eyes.

They both needed it, wished that it was real.

Dean, then, held Sam's face next to his and kissed him again, this time, lazy and carefully. Sam eased in his arms and broke the kiss again, smiling to him.

That was enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
